freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Cinegroupe
Cinegroupe Is A Logo That's In The Headquarters In Montreal Canada. 1st Logo: 1987 Music/Sounds A Relaxing Tune Music. Scare Factor Minimal to Low. This Logo Is Pretty Calm And Sad. Category:Logos that makes Eevee sad Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato relieved Category:Logos that makes Eevee crying Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that makes Shiny Eevee crying Category:1987 Category:Canada Category:Logos that make Eevee cry for her Serena Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that makes Pip for Doodle Toons cry Category:Logos that scare The Backyardigans Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Mabel Pines Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make Cylindria cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Rana cry Category:Logos that make Kaai Yuki cry Category:Logos that make Nekomura Iroha cry Category:Logos that make SeeU cry Category:Logos that make Jetybory cry Category:Logos that make Cozybory cry Category:Logos that make Lunabory cry Category:Logos that make Pinkaru cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku sad Category:Logos that make Star Butterfly cry Category:Logos that make Mabel Pines cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make The Fairies cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rollng Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:C Category:I Category:N Category:E Category:G Category:R Category:O Category:U Category:P Category:Canadian Logos Category:Scary Logos from Canada Category:Logos that makes The Glimmies sad Category:Logos that make The Glimmies sad that they cry for their Mommy and Daddy Category:Logos that make The Glimmies cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that scare Lola Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Luan Loud Category:Logos that scare Luna Loud Category:Logos that scare Lucy Loud Category:Logos that scare Lily Loud Category:Logos that The Glimmies cried at Category:Logos that The Glimmies are really afraid of Category:Logos that The Glimmies are scared at Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make The Piplings cry Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that make Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make Minty cry Category:Logos that make Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Pink Sunsparkle cry Category:Logos that make Toola-Roola cry Category:Logos that make Sew-And-So cry Category:Logos that make Spring Parade cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tink-A-Tink-A-Too cry Category:Logos that make Triple Treat cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Rarity The Unicorn cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Cute Curtsey cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Lovey Dovey cry Category:Logos that make Peachie Keen cry Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2008